Nieve
by Mei Ikari
Summary: El invierno, perder al ser amado, la depresión; son los factores que llaman al mal. ¿Podra Touya superar el dolor? ¿podra hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? (shonen ai)


La noche lo cubrió todo y empezaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve.

tan finos

tan delicados

tan fantásticos.

NIEVE

AUTOR: _Mei  Ikari_

Había amanecido muy temprano, el sol lo ilumino todo reflejando su hermoso brillo madrugador en las calles congeladas.

Touya abrió los ojos perezosamente cuando un viento frío se coló por una de sus ventanas entreabiertas, se levanto con pesar para cerrarla, y lo noto, el invierno empezaba con los primeros copos de nieve; los recuerdos volvieron abruptamente a su mente una vez más; el corazón se le comprimió con la lenta agonía que le causaba aquel terrible dolor, lo había perdido, para siempre....no quería, se negaba a recordar. Cerro los ojos, trato de despejar su mente, pero los recuerdos no cedieron en su paso..... 

Siempre vuelven cuando a uno mas le duele.

**************

_Aquella tarde hacia frío también; los árboles sin hojas anunciaban silenciosos la llegada de una nueva estación; dentro de unos pocos días las calles se cubrirían de blanco, entonces habría empezado el invierno._

_Yukito caminaba junto a él con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, una alegría única que contagia aun al más frío... aun a él- Touya Kinomoto, quien demostraba una indiferencia única hacia las personas que le rodeaban-  se sentía muy bien caminar a su lado, ¡claro!... solo que nunca lo aceptaría, ¿o si?..._

__A pesar de ser un día aparentemente triste  por el cambio de estación, no lo es.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.- ya que la naturaleza se prepara para que después de un breve letargo vuelva a resurgir otra vez aun, más maravillosa._

_Touya  solo se limito a observarlo._

__Sabes.- continuo diciendo.- el invierno me agrada mucho, me agrada mucho el color blanco de la nieve._

__Aunque te mueras de frío.- contesto su amigo divertido._

__Aun así, me parece encantador, después de todo no creo que sea tan frío si lo disfrutas a lado de la persona que quieres.- luego de aquello calló  súbitamente mirando al suelo, Touya quedo extrañado, hasta que las ultimas palabras calaron en su mente profundamente._

_"La persona que quieres, no seria frío si lo disfrutabas a lado de la persona que quieres" esa frase... un calor inmoderado subió hacia su rostro, el cual pudo controlar satisfactoriamente....a duras penas. _

**************

_El invierno a lado de la persona que quieres... que tontería, pero... 

_¡Hermanito a desayunar...! .- la voz proveniente de abajo, tan potente y entusiasta, saco a Touya de lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba absorbido en aquellos recuerdos? mucho seguramente.

_Que tontería este es el invierno mas frío de mi vida.

Sakura vio como su hermano bajaba las escaleras lentamente, se sintió triste por un momento, pero trato con todo el esfuerzo que pudo alejar ese terrible sentimiento, no más, su hermano la necesitaba entusiasta y feliz y haría lo que fuera por devolverle la sonrisa,... tarea imposible, él había cambiado mucho en los últimos días, después de... después de aquello que no quería recordar; su antiguo carácter, su antigua personalidad se iba esfumando, ya ni siquiera la llamaba monstruo, como extrañaba aquellas épocas  en que pensaba que seria muy feliz si su hermano la dejara de llamar así, que equivocada estaba, solo deseaba que Touya, su querido hermano Touya, volviera a ser el mismo de antes, el mismo otra vez, sin embargo era imposible... después de lo ocurrido.

_¿Y Papá?.

_Ha?...Ha si salió temprano a trabajar ya sabes que sé esta preparando para la exposición de su proyecto, sobre las nuevas ruinas.

_Sí lo sé.

El decaído muchacho se sentó junto a la mesa ante la mirada de su hermana, aun no se recuperaba del todo de su enfermedad, que mal estuvo, esa fiebre durante tantos días, realmente mantuvo preocupados a toda su familia, nunca se imagino que algo así le pasaría, apenas en recuperación, las secuelas aun eran visibles, su aspecto antes vigoroso  era ahora tan alicaído, tan débil, lejos estaba de expresar la salud que antes tenia, todo enmarcado aun por unas grandes ojeras que acentuaban su triste mirar.

El desayuno transcurrió silencioso cargado por una aura pesada, Sakura alzo la mirada, su hermano apenas sí probo bocado.

_¿No vas a comer, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas?.- pregunto angustiada.

_No

_Pero, ¿por que?

_No quiero.- apenas pronuncio las ultimas palabras, salió a la calle cerrando fuertemente la puerta, ¿adonde iría? ¿que era lo que iba hacer? Todas esas preguntas llenaron la mente de Sakura, una vez mas, la angustia, inevitablemente, lleno su corazón.

_Yukito... ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué? Tuviste que irte ahora que más te necesito.

**************

El frío, la luz, el ruido, todo fue tan rápido y lento a la vez, el choque, la sangre.

_¡Basta!.

La muerte....

_¡Basta, basta ya!.- era demasiado; todo eso era terrible, no podía evitarlo, por más que quería, no podía; aligero su paso, camino lenta, cansadamente; lo que paso, paso, era tiempo de dejarlo todo atrás, que dejara su muerte atrás, muy atrás.

Las personas que amas a veces se van ...es mejor no amar a nadie....a nadie.

Primero fue su madre, ahora él, la persona a la que amaba, nunca se lo dijo, nunca dejo que atisbara en sus sentimientos, y ahora era tarde, muy tarde para decirle la verdad; las lagrimas empezaron a caer, caer al piso, caer en la nieve.

Sin duda era el invierno más frío que sufría.

**************

_Todo el día lo habían pasado juntos primero en la escuela recibiendo sus exámenes finales, luego comieron juntos en su casa, y ahora simplemente caminaban sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaban._

_Caminaba junto a él, junto a Yukito, ¡cielos! ¿por que se ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba a su lado?, a veces trataba de disimularlo, pero no podía, es que era tan dulce, se sentía tan tranquilo a su lado, ¡¿pero que rayos estaba pensando?! el no era así, no lo entendía._

_Se había enamorado, que idea loca...pero...¿por que no?._

_Ya había oscureciendo esa noche habría luna llena._

__To-ya, ¿quienes son los que más quieres?._

__¿Que?_

__¿Quiénes son los que más quiere?.- esa pregunta, se encontraba tan serio, distraído, que era lo que le impulso hacerla._

__Tu ya lo sabes.- contesto, observándolo, sin embargo su gesto no fue devuelto, la luna estaba en lo alto y Yukito solo la observaba._

__Cierto, tu padre y tu hermana.- volteo la vista encarándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos parecían tan tristes._

_Hubo un silencio entre los dos_

_Una idea cruzo su mente, tenia que decirle... decirle lo que su corazón quisiera que le diga..." y tu"... pero no se lo dijo, Yukito sonrío acongojadamente ante el silencio._

__¿Y si los perdieras?.- volvió a dedicarle su mirada a la luna._

__¿Perderlos?._

__Sé que si eso pasara, sufrirías mucho, no lo hagas pues eso haría infelices a las personas que quieres,.... además eso solo la traería._

_No entendió lo que quería decirle con eso, siguieron su camino, hasta que empezó a llover tan fuertemente que no veían casi nada, tuvieron que correr para buscar refugio, no muy lejos en la avenida que pronto cruzarían, el semáforo puso el alto, pero llovía mucho como para notarlo, ellos seguían corriendo, ya no se veía la luna, un gran camión aceleraba  su transcurso, ellos estaban apunto de cruzar, el conductor se dio cuenta a tiempo, trato de frenar no obstante, fue demasiado tarde._

__!Touya!_

_Una terrible oscuridad, luego una luz, lo que supo después cuando despertó no le agrado nada, estaba en el hospital con un gran golpe en la cabeza, afuera su hermana y su padre esperaban a que recuperara la conciencia, Sakura no dejaba de llorar._

_¿Donde estaba Yukito....?_

Informe policial:

A las 18 horas con treinta minutos de la pasada noche, debido a una fuerte e improvista lluvia, el camión de carga conducido por Takeo Ishita, de una conocida empresa de transporte, al no notar la luz roja, no pudo frenar a tiempo para evitar el choque con dos muchachos, Kinomoto Touya y Tsugishiro Yukito, quienes cruzaban la pista en cuestión. Apresuradamente, al notar el inminente peligro, el joven Tsugishiro expuso su cuerpo para proteger el de su compañero, el cual luego del impacto solo recibió un hematoma craneal, quedando inconsciente, por lo cual fue trasladado al nosocomio más cercano, donde recibió la atención adecuada, internado actualmente en estado de recuperación. Tsugishiro Yukito, al haber recibido el mayor daño  debido a su heroico acto, murió minutos después camino al hospital a consecuencia de una hemorragia interna generalizada...****

_El funeral fue tan amargo, cargado de una pena expresada en llanto. Touya no podía ver mas que el ataúd, sus ojos azules, perdidos y sin vida, se mantenían fijos solamente  en eso, hasta que lo bajaron y la tierra lo cubrió, para siempre, se había ido, no volvería, la oscuridad volvió y enfermo._

**************

Sakura salió angustiada de casa, tenia un mal presentimiento, habían transcurrido varias horas y su hermano no regresaba, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Touya, él merecía ser feliz, lastima que ahora esa felicidad se encontraba ahora lejana, tanto, que tal vez no podría alcanzarla y eso era algo que no le agradaba, si las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

_Yukito... Yue.

Con la muerte de Yukito también había desaparecido Yue, Kero trato en balde de animarla, era mucho para ella y ahora que Shaoran no estaba, se sentía desconsolada, pero lo superaría, ¡claro que lo haría!; aunque ahora lo importante era su hermano, y aprovecharía que el pequeño guardián estaba dormido para buscarlo, sabia que Kero no la dejaría ir sola, desde lo ocurrido se había vuelto muy sobreprotector, no lo culpaba, sin embargo haría esto por si misma, algo le decía que así debía ser. Al salir de su casa una fina manta de nieve volvió a caer, otra vez.

__"Te gusta la nieve, ¿verdad Sakura?.- pregunto Yukito con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que aun ahora la sonrojaba_

__Sí_

__A mí también, ¿ sabes? es muy divertido hacer muñecos de nieve, que tal si con la primera nevada intentamos hacer algunos, ¿ que dices?._

__¡Claro que sí!._

__Entonces es una promesa"_

_Lastima Yukito que no podamos hacer muñecos de nieve este invierno... lastima que no podamos cumplir nuestra promesa.

**************

A veces solo deseaba olvidar, ¿por qué era tan difícil?, lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba su sonrisa, su presencia, sus ojos, simplemente lo extrañaba; si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por él, no tendría ese deseo encajado en el corazón; ya era tarde jamás le diría...

_Que lo amo.........- el viento soplo con fuerza, haciéndole despertar nuevamente de su ensoñación. Estaba en el bosque detrás del parque del pingüino, seguramente sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta allá; se sentía tan solo, demasiado, el viento soplo nuevamente, su transcurso se dirigía hacia una parte oscura, tenebrosa, que no le importo;  ya que empezó a seguirlo, la nieve en el bosque dificultaba sus pasos, tampoco le importo, ahora nada importaba.

Sakura corría tan rápido como podía. Antes de salir de su casa consulto sus cartas, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho; no le gusto lo que vio, la carta sombra salió volteada al final.

**La flor**- el duraznero

**La oscuridad**- de cabeza.

**La sombra**- asemejaba ....asemejaba a la muerte.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no debía  pensar en eso, tenia que encontrar a su hermano y encontrarlo ya. Una fuerza misteriosa oprimía su pecho, permitiéndole apenas respirar, la angustia; como hubiese deseado que Kero la acompañara - ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dejado en casa- pero la misma convicción que tenia desde que empezó su búsqueda no la abandonaba, tenia que hacerlo sola, era la única que tenia la posibilidad de ayudar a Touya. Las ultimas cartas **bosque** y **nieve** le indicaron el paradero de su hermano.

El barranco del bosque, nunca lo vio tan grande y tenebroso, una extraña sensación lo atraía hacia él, ya no sentía absolutamente nada, Touya cayo sin siquiera notarlo en un estado de ensueño, el cual podría costarle la vida.

Una extraña sombra sonrío desde atrás, malévolamente.

La sensación de angustia crecía, algo malo estaba apunto de suceder. Sakura, la maestra de cartas, tomo su báculo e invocando a vuelo prosiguió con mayor velocidad su camino hacia el aura de su hermano, gemidos fantasmales retumbaron por todos lados, los espíritus del más allá empezaron a reclamar; reclamar sangre de una víctima inocente, en expiación de sus pecados, el sendero que antes hubiese recorrido, era cubierto por enmarañadas ramas.

Sin embargo, no lo noto, había caído en una trampa; la oscuridad empezó a avanzar y a cubrirlo todo.

_"Entristecerte... de esa manera solo la invocaría"._

La luna reinaba en el firmamento que nuevamente empezaba a oscurecer

Unos terribles ojos rojos se dibujaban brillantes desde la penumbra.

_Al fin terminare mi condena, su sangre liberara la mía.

Touya tenia la mirada fija en la nada, en la absoluta nada; alrededor de él, miles de espíritus atrapados en el bosque se lamentaban su suerte, con terribles gritos.

__"¿Quienes son tus seres queridos?"_

_Mis seres queridos que importancia tiene eso.

__¿Quiénes son aquellos a quienes  más quieres?_

_Ninguno.- los espíritus se le acercaban cada vez mas, hasta casi rozarlo.

__"¿Y si los perdieras?"_

_Perderlos, ¿A quien?.- los condenados le iban robando el alma, introduciéndose en el una y otra vez.

_¿A quien?

Lagrimas sutiles, iban enmarcando su rostro.

_¿A quien más podría perder?

Una luz empezó a contraatacar a las sombras, era el brillo de la luna que luchaba por resurgir... ya era de noche

Sonrisas, unos hermosos ojos verdes que destellaban vida y alegría..."Hermanito".

_Sakura

Las sombras aparentemente se asustaron... fueron apartándose lentamente 

_Aun tengo a Sakura.- en ese momento despertó, esta vez de verdad, esta vez volvió.

Percatándose del peligro en el que encontraba; una mirada suya basto para que los seres del inframundo regresaron a donde pertenecen.

_No crean que será fácil apoderarse de mí.

Un grito retumbo en los árboles... Sakura.

**************

Pudo reconocer el lugar, era exactamente el sitio en donde capturo la carta ilusión, aquella que poseía la falsa apariencia de su madre, era el acantilado donde terminaba el bosque, no su hermano no estaba ahí, seguramente....seguramente se encontraba en el barranco central.

Se disponía a marcharse, pero no pudo, una misteriosa energía no la dejaba avanzar, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo; ante ella dos diabólicos ojos rojos se dibujaron de la nada, apareciendo tras ellos la figura de una fantasmal mujer, que sonreía cínicamente.

_Tu sangre, su sangre liberara mi condena.- una extraña sensación velo su rostro, un zumbido le lleno por completo los oídos, mientras las palabras se congelaban en su garganta, era extraño casi podía sentir que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo y era empujada hacia el vacío, el vacío que ahora la llenaba por completo; trato de defenderse, de escapar, sin embargo era inútil, cada vez que intentaba moverse un agudo dolor la ahogaba, perdiendo el control de todo sus sentidos.

_Hermanito....- su tan querido hermano mayor , ya no volvería a verlo -se sentía morir, seguro lo haría- no había podido decirle adiós, él sufriría de nuevo, ya nunca podría escuchar su voz llamándole monstruo, nunca podría ser feliz

_¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermanito!!!!!.- y grito con todas las fuerzas que aun poseía.

Al escuchar el grito Touya corrió rápidamente; nada ni nadie le volvería a quitar nuevamente a un ser querido, menos a su hermana, a su pequeña Sakura... no podría permitirlo, los espíritus le susurraban con el viento miles de frases apenas comprensibles, advertencias y lamentos.

Solo quiere tu alma....la luna en el firmamento nocturno brillaba con más brío

A pesar de a ver perdido la visón hacia solo unos instantes, Sakura cerro los ojos; era el fin algo le decía que no saldría viva de esta, el frío la había consumido por completo; tantas cosas que deseaba realizar, sintió como poco a poco caía en el vacío, tantos sueños, su cuerpo se precipitaba lentamente hacia la nada, tantas personas amadas a las que no podría decir adiós, a las que no volvería a ver.

Las lagrimas cayeron....su vida había terminado.

No obstante sintió como alguien al sostenerle oportunamente de la mano le salvo la vida.

**************

Touya se aferro fuertemente a la mano de su hermana, que estaba desmayada, e intento subirla, pero nuevamente aquella fuerza macabra volvió a empujarle al precipicio con rudeza...

Los espíritus volvieron a lamentarse.

...Y cumplió sus objetivos, ambos empezaron a caer en picada.

Touya trato de proteger tanto como pudo a su hermana envolviéndola entre sus brazos, solo deseaba su bienestar, solo deseaba que ella viviera.

__"No lo la sueltes Touya , no lo hagas" _

La luz de la luna, de repente,  ilumino con totalidad   la oscuridad de la noche, rodeando a los dos hermanos justo en el momento en que la niña abría los ojos.

_Yue.- susurro con una sonrisa.

Ante ellos la figura plateada del guardián de las cartas, Yue, apareció majestuosamente levantando su hermosas alas al cielo, evitándoles la caída, salvándolos de la muerte.

_¡Regresaste, regresaste Yue!.- El guardián miro dulcemente a su maestra, su rostro, a pesar de su seriedad, translucía un aura de felicidad.

El ángel los regreso nuevamente a la seguridad, depositándolos con suavidad en el suelo, mientras Sakura nuevamente volvía a desmayarse, al momento de aterrizar su figura cambio automáticamente a la de Yukito conservando aun el maravilloso par de alas blancas que se iluminaban más con los destellos plateado de la luna llena.

Touya seguía abrazado a su hermana, ambos recostados en el pasto del acantilado, encerrado en la terrible idea de perderla, Yukito sonrío mientras se arrodillaba a su altura para acariciarle suavemente el rostro, su mirada se ilumino.

Al sentir el suave contacto, aquella calidez tan añorada, Touya abrió lentamente los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con otro par de ojos miel que le observaban con ternura y felicidad.

_Yuki...

_Pensaste que me iría así nada mas...

Una incontenible felicidad nació en el corazón de Touya quien no pudo evitar sonreír de gusto.

_Esa cara te queda mejor que las otras Touya.- dijo Yukito mientras volvía acariciar su rostro.

No obstante el peligro no había pasado, el aura maligna se enfureció, tomando nuevamente su forma original.

Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a proteger a Sakura.

_De modo que hacen las cosas más difíciles.- murmuro la figura de la terrible mujer ante ellos.

_¿Tu quien eres?.- pregunto Touya a la defensiva recuperando su seriedad característica. la cual se acentúo.

La mujer solo mostró una sonrisa malévola.

_No te lo dirá.- respondió Yukito también con seriedad .- ella es un espíritu maligno que vive cargando una condena por sus actos en el pasado, ellos nunca revelan su identidad, vive alimentándose del sufrimiento de las personas, el dolor la fortalece, la invoca, lo que desea seguro es el alma de alguien puro para poder resurgir otra vez.

_Eso quiere decir que yo la llame... y que el espíritu puro es mi hermana, ¿no es así?.- Yukito volteo a verlo sorprendido.

_¿Como lo supiste?.

_Es fácil, dijiste que el sufrimiento la llama.- dirigió la vista hacia él- ¿y sabes?, yo he estado sufriendo mucho últimamente... trataste de advertirme ¿no es así?

_¡Basta!.- grito el espectro.- es cierto, pero no solo quería llevarme a tu hermana para librarme de mi condena.- dijo esto levantando las cadenas de sus manos, que recién se hacían notar.- sino quería obtener el poder que tienes, sabes que no es un don común, ese poder me permitiría apoderarme de las almas de aquellos que nunca regresaran a casa.

_¿Y creíste que yo te lo permitiría?.- contesto muchacho irónicamente.- no dejare que te salgas con la tuya... jamás.

El demonio desfiguro su rostro de ira ante la respuesta negativa de Touya, lanzando rápidamente su ataque de oscuridad hacia él, ataque que fue detenido afortunadamente por Yukito.

Touya lo observaba  sorprendido, sin saber que hacer, aquel ataque le estaba hiriendo.

_¡Rápido Touya!.- exclamo Yuki apenas mientras detenía el ataque.- eres el único que puede evitarlo

_Yo... ¿cómo?

_Tú la invocaste... tú eres el único que puede lograr que se vaya.

_¿Pero como...?

_Aceptándolo

_¿Aceptando que?

_La realidad... la verdad... el que ya no estaré aquí contigo.

_"Ya no estaré aquí contigo"_ era cierto él había muerto, formalmente había abandonado el mundo de los vivos y tendría que aceptarlo, sabia lo que eso significaba, pero no quería aceptarlo... no quería aceptar que no vería su sonrisa

No quería aceptar que nunca mas vería la dulzura de sus ojos.

no quería aceptar que nunca mas disfrutaría de su compañía

y de aquella paciencia que a veces lo volvía loco

no quería, no podía

_El frío, la luz, el ruido, todo fue tan rápido, y lento a la vez, el choque la sangre._

Otra vez aquellas escenas, aquel sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba en paz, aquel dolor

cerro los ojos con fuerza... simplemente no podía... no quería.

Silencio... el estruendo del viento arremolinándose, los lamentos, la risa burlona y escalofriante de aquel demonio... nada ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo un suave murmullo, el latido de su corazón, abrió con cierto temor los ojos y todo lo que observo fue oscuridad, un nada infinito, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y no quisiese avanzar.

_Touya.- la voz que lo llamo le hizo girar en si, al voltear la mirada esta se cruzo directamente con la de Yukito, un aura blanca lo iluminaba, estaba triste.

El latido de su corazón aumento

_Perdóname.- volvió a decir, con pesar en su voz.

_¿Perdonar que?.

_El que me haya ido así.

_¿Y crees que me importo?.- Touya bajo la mirada y Yukito sonrío, era bueno pensar que a pesar de todo lo pasado aun conservaba ese carácter, tan especial.

_Pues si me importo.- la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Yuki cuando escucho el tono frío con el que su amigo hablaba.- me importo mucho.

_Yo lo sabia... sabia que iba morir.- el rostro del vidente de endureció repentinamente, su mirada se lleno de incredulidad, aun así no levanto la vista.

_Yue me lo dijo, comprendió lo que hace mucho le dijo el amo Clow cuando le anuncio que su momento había llegado, el también sabia cuando tenia que morir, jamás imagine que ocurriera de esa manera... tan pronto

El corazón de Touya, ahora si, se descontrolo por completo, apenas podía controlar sus sentimientos y retener las lagrimas, tantas cosas cruzaban su mente, tantos recuerdos, tantas ocasiones, oportunidades, y ahora todo le resultaba tan confuso, él murió por salvarlo, no pudo decirle lo que sentía y ahora tenia que conformarse con perder al único amigo que tenia, el único que realmente le entendía, así nada mas...¿ porque llego la hora?.

_Comprende.- volvió a repetir Yukito poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- lo que tiene que pasar pasa, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

_Es que... yo.- las palabras se trababan en su garganta, al parecer las emociones parecían ganar.

_Hay cosas que simplemente debemos aceptar, aunque el corazón se nos parte en pedazos, hay cosas que simplemente no podemos cambiar... vamos no me digas que el gran Touya Kinomoto no puede con esto.- termino diciendo esto con otra sonrisa.

Touya levanto los ojos con temor no quería enfrentarse a esa realidad, no quería que viera que tenia los llenos de lagrimas y que supiera con eso realmente cuanto le dolía.

Pero de un momento a otro Yukito le había abrazado acercándolo a el , acercando sus labios a los suyos... besándolo, en una unión tan profunda, una unión de almas, de sentido, de alientos que parecía subsanar todas las heridas.

Cuando ambos se separaron Yukito no pudo evitar la tentación de tomar con una  mano su barbilla y mirarlo directamente, tan cerca de manera que podía sentir como respiraba agitadamente.

_Ya veo que en esto seré siempre yo el que de el primer paso.- dijo casi divertido al notar el fuerte sonrojo que por primera vez resaltaba en las mejillas del joven .

No era el momento de callar claro que no... 

_Yuki... yo... no... quiero... no quiero que te vayas.

_¿Por que?

_por que eres la única persona que realmente me comprende

_No digas eso, tienes a Sakura y a tu padre, teniendo una hermanita como Sakura es difícil sentirse solo o triste, solo debes abrirte un poco más.

_Si pero yo es que... yo...

_tu....

_Te quiero.- Yuki le abrazo una vez más, había esperado tanto por aquellas palabras.

_Y yo a ti.- le dijo aun abrazándolo.- y es por ese motivo que nunca me separare de ti... siempre estaré al pendiente de ti y de Sakura.

Hubo un silencio prolongado como si ninguno de los dos quisiese que llegase el momento que tanto temían, el momento de decir adiós.

_Pero.- ambos se separaron, Touya tomo la mano de Yukito, se resistía a dejarlo ir.- debes de comprender que eso no significa que este a tu lado, por eso no quiero que el dolor te embargue, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que logre que vuelvas a amar, alguien que ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón, por ello prométeme que serás feliz, muchas personas dependen de eso, y sabes a quienes me refiero... prométemelo.

Touya asintió.

_Vamos tratándose de ti tengo que oírlo.

_¡Que si, que si Yuki!,¿ ya estas satisfecho?.- contesto Touya con una sincera sonrisa- la primera en mucho tiempo- que alegro por completo el corazón Yukito.

_Bueno creo que solucionado esto... es el momento de decir adiós

_No Yuki.- contesto Touya soltándole la mano.- hasta luego... di hasta luego porque nos volveremos a ver... algún día.

_Sí algún día.

**************

Capto nuevamente el ruido mas violentamente cuando volvió a la realidad, el tiempo no transcurrió ni en lo mas mínimo, la situación era la misma, aquel demoníaco ente enfrentándose a Yukito quien trataba de protegerlos,  tanto a él como su hermana, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

El momento había llegado.

Era hora de aceptar la realidad y enfrentarse a ella.

El terrible espectro iba ganando terreno sobre aquel- a su percepción- inútil ser que se interponía entre aquellas almas que tanto deseaba, un poco más y seria suyas, solo un poco más.

_¡¡¡Detente!!!.- un grito hizo parar todo aquello, pronto el bosque entero dejo de susurrar, murmurar y lamentar.

Puso sus terribles ojos sobre aquel que tenia el poder de ver a los espíritus, aquel cuya alma tanto ambicionaba.

_Vete.

Y su expresión de triunfo cambio a una de horror... había logrado liberarse de su influjo.

_¡Vete!.- la voz aumento llevando consigo una ventisca de aire que empujo al ser maligno hacia los árboles.

_Nunca obtendrás de mí lo que quieres, me oyes nunca...

El siniestro trato de levantarse pero no pudo, cientos de manos provenientes de la arboleda la detuvieron, manos de almas en pena que alguna vez por ella se condenaron y la jalaron al infierno del cual nunca podría escapar.

Era su turno de gritar.

Y su grito lleno todo el lugar, mientras era arrastrada a la oscuridad, una vez que entro ahí, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Los gritos y gemidos cesaron.

El viento se tranquilizo.

Y una ansiada calma vino a ocupar el lugar donde antes hubiere solo lamentos.

Touya suspiro rendido, sin darse cuenta un aura azul lo cubría, cuando esta se despejo se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

Al fin todo había terminado.

**************

Volvió la vista y ahí estaban, Yukito quien sostenía a Sakura en sus brazos, lo que más amaba en la vida, y camino con ella hacia donde estaba.

Se la entrego a su hermano, no sin antes depositar un beso suyo en la frente de la pequeña que aun dormía.

_Asegúrate de que sepa que tanto Yue como yo la queremos mucho y que no este triste, que siga adelante... la vida tiene preparada para ella muchas cosas buenas... y para ti también... se lo dirás no es cierto.

_Si.- dijo Touya parándose y colocando a su hermana en su espalda para llevársela.- se lo diré, ¿ves las cosas que tengo que hacer por este monstruo?.- finalizo con el mismo tono de siempre.

_Que bueno que no cambias.- alego Yukito en el momento en el que  se alejaba... la luna centelleo con ímpetu.- recuerda lo que prometiste.

_Si lo recuerdo.- y extendió sus alas mientras en estas se reflejaban los destellos que surcaban la noche. 

_Hasta luego Touya...

_Hasta luego Yukito

Ambos sonrieron.

Poco a poco la luz de la luna ilumino aquel maravilloso ser de alas plateadas el cual desapareció lentamente convirtiéndose en un fino polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento, confundiéndose con las estrellas que brillaban en la noche.

Touya fijo su vista en el cielo nocturno.

_Nunca olvidare lo que prometí... hasta luego.....

_Vaya monstruo si que pesas será mejor que regresemos a casa.

**************

Al abrir los ojos la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, se sentía muy confundida, todo lo sucedido volvió rápidamente hacia ella, su hermano en peligro, Yue... todo la sobresalto tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba en movimiento.

_¡Basta monstruo harás que te tire!.- esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar, por fin pudo darse cuenta de su situación, ¿acaso estaba encima de su hermano? Él la estaba llevando eso quería decir que se encontraba bien.

Touya se detuvo un rato, estaban ya en el mismo parque pingüino, el camino fue duro hasta ahí, salir del bosque con tanta nieve a su alrededor y encima cargando a su "monstruo" el cual despertó bruscamente y empezó a patearlo, era suficiente para él, por lo contrario se alegro.

_Hermanito...- su hermano la deposito en el suelo en vista que podía caminar, era tanto el alivio de Sakura, alivio al ver que él estaba bien que las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_Anda monstruo no te vas a poner sentimental, tus lagrimas de cocodrilo inundarían el parque.

_¡Hermanito!.- una vena de furia traslució en la cabeza de la maestra de las cartas,  no duro mucho, la emoción de ver a su hermano como siempre, utilizando las mismas palabras de siempre, con la misma sarcástica sonrisa de siempre; esa emoción le gano, arrojándose llorosa a sus brazos, el cual la recibo devolviéndole el gesto durante un buen rato.

_¡Ya monstruo, ya!.¡Tus gruesos brazos de mastodonte me están asfixiando!.- Sakura se separo aparentando molestia, molestia que no contagiaba su mirada, pero esta de un momento a otro se volvió a ensombrecer.

_Creí haber visto a Yue y escuchado a Yukito.- al ver que su pequeña hermana iba a volver a llorar aunque esta vez de tristeza, fue él quien la abrazo, nadie, tenia el derecho de hacerle llorar.

Este gesto sorprendió bastante a Sakura quien no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de actitudes de parte de Touya.

_Si, si estuvieron aquí.- si antes Sakura estaba sorprendida ahora lo estaba mucho más- ambos estuvieron aquí, ellos nos ayudaron....Yukito pidió que te dijera que tanto él, como Yue te quieren mucho y siempre estarán cuidándote.

_Hermanito... ¿y tu?

_No te preocupes, yo también puede arreglar mis asuntos con él.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sakura ,al fin .....al fin..., la pesadilla había terminado.

_Venga monstruo, hay que ir a casa, papá y el peluche ese ya deben estar preocupados y no creas que me volveré a someter a la tortura de tus brazos; que quede en claro que esta será la ultima.

Aunque.....

_Hermanito.- añadió Sakura con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una venita en el puño.- papá llegara tarde hoy.

_¿Ha si?.- Touya volvió nuevamente la vista al cielo, la luna, la luna de esa noche era tan hermosa nunca la olvidaría, nunca.

_¿Oye monstruo... quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?, aun tenemos tiempo papá no llega a casa.

_¿Pero Kero?.

_¿Quieres o no?

_¡Claro!

La noche era particularmente hermosa, encantadora. La luna parecía resplandecer más de lo normal sin ninguna nube que la amenazara, sin nada que pudiera opacar su belleza, a su lado las estrellas, como doncellas, la acompañaban durante su jornada nocturna, admirando a ambos hermanos Kinomoto quienes jugaban con la nieve.

No más sombras.

No más tristeza.

Al fin... no más dolor.

Del cielo poco a poco fueron cayendo nuevos copos de nieve.

Tan livianos, tan hermosos, como flores de Sakura, guiados por el viento invernal.

Tan blancos como la luna.

Tan perfectos.....

_-Owari-._

_***************************************************************************************_

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo, este es mi segundo fic, y sobre otra obra de CLAMP, Card Captor Sakura (se nota que me encantan los trabajos de estas chicas).

Aunque no les voy a negar que la historia me parece demasiado dulce...y el tema bueno n_n U .... la verdad eso de matar a Yukito a quien adoro no me convenció mucho, pero la inspiración se me vino un día de esos y no pude dejar de escribir (para ser francos al final me termino gustando). Esta historia es derivada de un fic largo que planeaba hacer...¿Tienen curiosidad?...¡¿si!?, pues háganmelo saber, así podré seguir ese proyecto, 

Por eso envíen review, ¡Please! Es muy importante para mi conocer su opinión.

Una vez más quiero agradecer a mi hermana Paola (siempre revisa mis fics  n_n), y a todos los que me apoyaron antes.

Sayonara ... ^u^

Nota 05/08/02:  Desde aquí quiero dar un especial gracias a Rainy, pues gracias a ella al fin logre subir mis primeros 4 fanfic a Ff.net... Muchísimas gracias amiga, me salvaste de un ataque nervioso. ( es que no saben todo lo que sufrí ;_;)  Muchísimas gracias.

Disclaimers: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia **no fue creada con fines de lucro**  sino por mero entretenimiento; sin embargo la situación presentada fue autoría de Mei Ikari.

(Mei Ikari – H.C. 2002)

_Terminada_

_16/02/01_

_Reeditada_

_16/07/02_


End file.
